In connection with dialysis and other such similar extracorporial blood treatment procedures, a patient is generally connected to the treatment machine or apparatus with the aid of a set of tubes which may include different types of chambers therein. These sets of tubes may, in addition to the above, also include different chambers for connection to different measuring instruments, such as pressure gauges or thermometers. While the discussion set forth below with respect to the present invention is thus specifically directed to a chamber of this type which is primarily intended for use as an expansion chamber, it will also be clear to those versed in this art that it can additionally be used for other purposes.
In connection with chambers of this type it is quite often considered to be very desirable to deflect the flow of fluid therein. In the past, this has normally been achieved with the aid of additional and/or separate parts which are fixed, in different ways, to the chamber itself.